


Cas and Dean's Bogus Journey

by pupeez4eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Universe - Canon Universe Crossover, Alternate Universe - High School, Angel Family, Dimension Travel, Highschool AU!Cas meets SPN!Cas, Highschool AU!Dean meets SPN!Dean, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which dimension travel occurs, and the guys meet weird, obsessive teenage Cas, and the extremely reluctant object of his affections, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Dean shot a weary glance at the clock, and bit back a groan. How the hell had only five minutes passed since class had started? Surely the teacher had been droning on for more than _five goddamn minutes_ , and — what was she talking about right now?

"So I want everyone to give me a brief recount of your progress on your science projects."

Oh — right. Science projects. Well, Dean knew what the topic was…and that was it really. But…he'd been sick all week, so if she called on him, that was his excuse. He shot another glance at the clock — right, one minute down, another…oh god, that was a lot of minutes. And even more seconds. Dammit, _why…?_

"Dean, if you're going to daydream, at least be less obvious about it," Lisa hissed. "You have that weird glazed look in your eyes — you know, the one you get when Sam starts talking about Legal Studies."

"So," the teacher continued, "how about — ?"

"Oh — oh me, first!"

The entire class turned to stare at the speaker — Castiel Shurley — with bated breaths, and Dean couldn't blame them. The guy was a loose canon, and when he responded to anything with _this_ much enthusiasm, you knew he was about to spout something ridiculous (and something that would, most likely, get him shoved in the dumpster by the school football team. Dean definitely wouldn't be protesting that).

Dean hadn't exactly been a huge fan of their substitute teacher — but she was filling in for _Ms. Harvelle_ , and _no one_ could beat Ms. Harvelle, so Dean supposed he shouldn't judge her too much — but he couldn't help but feel pity for her when he caught sight of the panic on her face.

"Uh," she choked, "how about…Ms. Braeden! Yes, Ms. Braeden, why don't you — "

"It's almost ready!" Castiel yelled excitedly, while the sub — and for the life of him, he could not remember her name — let out a soft moan. "Any day now, it'll be done! It's seriously amazing — "

"I'm sure it is Mr. Shurley," the sub agreed, although her voice suggested the complete opposite. "Now, uh…Ms. Masters, why don't you tell us — "

"If anyone wants a trip through the multiverse, you might want to send in your applications now. I'm picturing a pretty tight schedule."

Dean turned to Lisa, bewildered. "What the _hell_ is he talking about?" he hissed.

Lisa glanced at him, her eyebrows raising. Dean took a brief moment to appreciate how good she looked today — because okay, Shurley was being a moron (no surprise there), but that didn't mean the world didn't keep turning.

"Seriously Dean?" she whispered back. "He hasn't shut up about it all week."

"I've been sick," Dean reminded her.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "He thinks he's created a machine that let's him travel to other universes."

Castiel's head jerked around, because for some reason, the guy had creepily good hearing. "No Braeden, I don't _think_ — I _know!"_ he snapped. "And it'll be ready any day now."

Dean, meanwhile, gaped at him, because — well, Shurley was weird, and a creep, and a total moron (despite apparently being one of the smartest kids in school), and everyone knew he was insane (and Dean had the unfortunate pleasure to know just how insane he really was), but — _really?_

"Right," the sub said, having seemingly regained her composure. Once again, Dean pitied the woman. Obviously this was her first teaching stunt, and judging from her previous panic, he was pretty sure it wasn't going well. "Mr. Shurley, since you _insist_ on speaking, why don't you tell us about your _actual_ project?"

Castiel raised one eyebrow.

The sub's eye twitched. "The diorama you were supposed to create detailing cell division. Since, well — this is a _biology_ class!"

Castiel cocked his head to the side, and swung his legs back and forth.

"Oh god Cas," muttered the guy next to Castiel — Balthazar, Dean realised, Shurley's best friend. Dean had always been somewhat confused by that pairing, because sure, Balthazar was a bit on the strange side, and he'd been dumpster-tossed a few times, but he was nowhere near as bad as Shurley.

"Right then," the sub sighed, "if you don't have anything to say, please stop interrupting."

"Hey Cas, how do I apply?" Crowley called out from the back of the room.

The sub jerked upright. "Oh, for C _hrist's sake — "_

Castiel turned. "I'll email you the details today," Castiel told him.

"That's it! Detention — both of you!"

Dean glanced at the clock. Ten minutes had passed — _goddammit._

...

Dean shouldered his way through the crowded hallway, ignoring the occasional squawk of protest. In his opinion, if you didn't want to be shoved aside, you shouldn't be standing in the school hallways at the end of the day. And if, like everyone else, you had to be in this hallway in order to get to your locker…well then, too bad. He was hungry, and mum was making her apple pie. If that wasn't a good excuse, he didn't know what was.

"Hey, slow down!" Sam called, hurrying after him. Jess followed, having no trouble moving through the crowds with Dean's giant of a brother in front of her.

Sam came to a halt beside him, Jess at his side. "So, what, was that it?" he asked, slightly out of breath.

Dean shrugged. "Pretty much, yeah."

"And he actually believed it? That he could create some kind of…dimension travelling machine?"

Jess's brow furrowed. "Wait, Castiel…which one is he again?"

"The one who's in love with Dean," Sam replied, grinning. He ducked out of the way as Dean's fist went flying past his head.

"Shut up Sammy," Dean snapped, coming to a stop in front of his locker. "He is _not — "_

He paused, catching sight of a piece of paper, sticking out from under the locker door. He groaned, hitting his head against the door, while Sam — having also caught sight of it — let out a whooping laugh.

Jessica's stared at them, bewildered.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sam asked, a wide grin on his face.

Dean glared at him. "I don't know. I don't care. I am _not_ going to look."

Jess blinked in confusion. "I don't get it. What is it?" she asked.

"Only one thing it could be." Sam shot a glance at Dean, amusement dancing his his eyes, and then turned back to Jess. "You see, Castiel has this habit of leaving…little, uh, _love letters — "_ He let out a choked laugh, and Dean considered kicking him in the shin, " — in Dean's locker."

Dean's jaw clenched, and he reached down to grab the note. Sam's hand ducked out and grabbed the note before he could — damn, his brother was quick — and unfolded it, ignoring Dean's frantic protests. Dean let out a frustrated growl, and tried to grab the note from Sam, but Sam simply held it above his head, and _dammit,_ why did he have to be so goddamn _tall?_

"Roses are red," Sam choked out, "this paper came from a tree. One of these days…" His shoulders shook with mirth. Dean howled in frustration, and reached out to grab his brothers shirt, but Sam jumped out of the way.

"One of these days, you're going to fuck me."

Sam let go of the note, and collapsed on the floor, his shoulders shaking with laughter. Jess stared incredulously at the note, while Dean wondered what it'd take to get his brother disowned.

"Uh, that's…" Jess seemed at a loss for words. "That's, uh…"

Dean reached down, and snatched the note from the floor. He hurled it in a nearby bin, his cheeks flaming. Sam took one look at him, and then burst into another gale of laughter.

"Oh shut up, asshole," Dean grumbled.

Sam wiped his eyes, and climbed back to his feet. Jess shot him an amused — and still slightly bewildered — smile, while Dean continued to glare.

"He really isn't that bad," Sam told her, wiping away tears. "I mean, yeah, he's a little weird…uh, very weird…but once you get past the uh, time travel, and…weird alien theories…"

"Or the fact that he tried to evacuate the whole school because, apparently, _'Mr. Lafitte is a vampire, who's going to kill us all'_?"

Jess's eyes widened. "Oh, that was him?!" Her brow furrowed. "Uh, actually, I think that was supposed to be a joke…"

Dean snorted. "Who knows, don't care. Guy is weird, and I want nothing to do with him." He turned back to his locker, opened the door, and grabbed his bag.

"He lives next door to us," Sam told Jess.

"Don't remind me," Dean snapped, not looking up.

"And his bedroom window is right in front of Dean's room."

"Again — don't remind me."

"…Dean likes to deny it, but I think sometimes he likes to peak — "

"Shut _up_ Sammy, I thought it was Anna's room!"

...

Castiel noticed Balthazar shooting another nervous glance through the window, and he followed his friend's line of vision. The hallways were relatively empty — Castiel had waited until the crowds had died down before making his move — but there was still the odd teacher here and there, and he…well, he didn't really care too much, but Balthazar was a born worrier. And since he put up with Castiel's apparently 'weird' tendencies (a highly subjective word in his opinion), he'd deal with his friends neuroticism.

"You know," Balthazar said, "the teachers pretty much hate us here, so maybe stealing from them isn't such a good idea…"

"I'm not stealing," Castiel replied, turning back to the open supply closet. He reached out and grabbed a few pieces of metal from inside, and dumped it on the floor beside him. "This material is here for student use."

"During class," Balthazar replied. "Which…isn't happening right now. Also, you don't even take this class."

"Shh!" Castiel snapped. "Less talking, more keeping watch!"

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "What are you even doing?"

"Getting the finishing touches for my masterpiece."

"…Oh. Right. That. Because apparently all you need is scrap metal from a high school classroom."

Castiel shot him an annoyed glance. "Slow down, non-believer," he retorted. "I'm just going along with what I saw in that first machine."

Balthazar blinked. "…The what?"

Castiel flung his arms in the air, and whirled around. "Oh _come on_ Balthazar!" he groaned. "I told you this story, remember? I was going home after Crowley's party…"

Balthazar sighed, exasperated. "Oh right — and you ran into that homeless guy."

Castiel snapped his fingers, grinning. "Exactly, you do know the story! So now — what happens next…?"

Balthazar shot a distracted glance out the window, shrugging. "You uh…got the machine. Hey wait, I think someone's coming…"

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Oh come on, you can do better than that. Here, let me give you a recap — Homeless Guy had the machine with him, and he goes, _"hey kid, this machine here will let out travel to all these fun little universes!"_ Which sounds a bit dodgy to be honest, but then he just asks for two dollars, and my sandwich, not a blow job or anything, so I think, _'hey, what the hell?'_ Besides, I was going to give him the sandwich anyway — because seriously, have you _tasted_ my mum's food? You don't eat Becky Shurley's food unless you have an absolute death wish, and she has _seriously_ got to stop slipping snack's into my bag like I'm five years old — "

_"Castiel!"_

"…Right, so anyway — I give Homeless Guy the sandwich and two dollars, and he gives me the machine. And okay, I don't actually _believe_ it's going to work, I'm not completely crazy — if someone was going to sell you a dimension travel machine, it'd sure as hell cost more than two dollars, right? But I thought, _'hey, maybe I can use this thing as a paperweight or something.'_ But then, here's where it gets weird. I grab the machine, my hand accidentally hits this huge red button and then — bang! I'm in a whole new location!"

Balthazar glanced out the window. "Cassie, I seriously think that someone's — "

" — and then Balthazar — it was _you._ Well…a weird, older version of you. And he goes, _"what the hell — ?"_ in a _British accent._ And that's when I _know_ it's all true because — you? British? _No._ So I'm freaking out right, because, hello, weird teleportation and weird British-you, so I hit the green button that says 'go home!', and I'm back with the homeless guy."

Balthazar relaxed. "Oh wait, it's just Meg. Hey Meg — okay, she's walking away. Seriously Cassie, why does she hate me so much?"

"And then the machine exploded. So, it definitely works, but it's completely fried. Luckily, the parts that are completely unsalvageable are surprisingly easy to come across, so I've _nearly_ recreated it — just, you know, which my own spin on things, so it won't explode in my face again…"

Balthazar turned back to Castiel, his head cocked to the side. "This was after Crowley's party, right?" he inquired. "I'm pretty sure you were high when you were left."

Castiel snorted. "I was not."

"Yes you were," Balthazar insisted. "I remember, because I tried to stop you from leaving, and then — well, then Meg arrived, and _god,_ she looked good in that red dress…"

"You were _British_ Balthazar!" Castiel cried. _"British!_ I'm pretty sure I can't hallucinate _that!"_

_..._

Balthazar took a bite from the cookie, and then promptly spat it to the floor. He came to an abrupt stop, only a few feet away from the entrance of their school, and stared at the biscuit in horror.

"What the hell is _in_ these things?!" he demanded.

Jimmy, Anna and Castiel were a few steps ahead, with Balthazar having slowed down, excited at the prospect of food. Castiel's shoulders were hunched, and Balthazar could see his shoulders trembling with the beginnings of laughter (and _oh,_ he was going to kill him). A gaggle of freshman girls walked past him; one of them glanced down at the sticky gob of chewed-up cookie, and her nose crinkled in disgust.

"Trust me," Balthazar told her, "if you ate this thing, you'd be spitting it out to."

She shot him a tight-lipped frown, and hurried off after her friends, jumping over the mess on the sidewalk.

Jimmy walked over to him, glancing at the half-eaten cookie. "Uh, Cas, aren't those the cookies that mum made last night?" he called back to his twin.

Castiel grinned widely, and more than a little deviously.

"Your _mum_ made these?!" Balthazar demanded, a slight note of hysteria in his voice. "You told me you got them from the bakery!"

Anna and Jimmy snorted simultaneously.

"And you _believed_ him?" Anna laughed.

"I can't believe you fed me your _mum's_ food!" Balthazar moaned, tossing the cookie in a nearby bush. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"I should be offended on my mum's behalf," Castiel told him.

"No you shouldn't," Jimmy retorted. "No one eats mum's food."

"She's supposed to stay away from the kitchen, since that time she gave all of us food poisoning, and nearly killed Michael, but…well, sometimes she just gets in." Anna shrugged. "I thought we'd gotten rid of all of those though."

Castiel smirked. "Nope — I saved one just for darling Balthazar."

Balthazar glared. "I seriously hate you."

Jimmy glanced down at his watch, and frowned. "Okay, I think I'm going to run ahead," he told them. "Amelia's coming over to study, and I want to make sure that Gabriel isn't in the house — or the neighbourhood. Or, preferably, the same state."

"Kali kicked him out, remember?" Anna told him. "He's moved back in."

"Dammit!" Jimmy cursed, before breaking into a sprint.

Anna snorted. "Oh, they are _so_ not studying. I'm pretty sure they'd be all over each other by this point, if Amelia's parents weren't so damn strict."

Castiel leaned close to her, grinning. "Oh, but dear sister — perhaps they _are_ together in a different — "

Anna stepped away abruptly. "Yeah, okay, _no!"_ she shot back. "I am not standing here and listening to your crazy time travel theories. I'm going home. Balthazar — I'd wish you good luck, but you chose this, so have fun."

Anna walked off, her ponytail swishing behind her. Balthazar stared after her, spluttering, "I _CHOSE_ this?! They made us share a pack of crayons back in kindergarten, and then he just wouldn't leave me alone!"

 _"Time travel!"_ Castiel choked. He kicked a rock, and it skidded against the pavement, landing a few feet away. "We'll be traveling to other _universes_ — seriously Balthazar, how am I related to her?!"

Balthazar sighed. "Yeah, okay, fine."

"No, no, not 'fine'!" Castiel snapped, shooting a glare at his best friend. "The difference is important! Just think — if this was a time travel machine, I'd be traveling to the future, finding out about a potentially horrible life!" Castiel stared pointedly at Balthazar, who only raised one eyebrow in response. He let out a sigh of frustration.

"Come on, just think! Oh my god — Gabriel tried to bungee jump, and had his ropes cut by his psycho ex-girlfriend Kali?! Anna had a break down from all that studying, and got institutionalised?! You and Meg — _dating?!"_

Balthazar frowned. "Wait, what's wrong with — "

"And the only shining beacon, in an otherwise desolate future is my happy marriage to Dean Winchester!"

Castiel clutched his chest dramatically, while Balthazar stared at him in disbelief. Castiel studied his friend's expression, and grinned widely.

"I know right? Instant depression. Now — traveling to a different _universe…_ you'd get to see all the horrible ways your life could have gone. Then, well, you'd feel better about your own shitty life."

Balthazar stared at him for a moment, and then rolled his eyes. "Well that's one way to look at it."

"Oh, just think of the possibilities!" Castiel said, clapping his hands together eagerly. "I could meet the female version of me! I mean, personally, I think I'd make a pretty hot girl. Or…hell, maybe we might even get a universe where Mikey and Luce are actually related!"

Balthazar stared at him strangely. "Uh…" he coughed, "and that would be a bad thing because…?"

Castiel smiled. "Oh — because their sleeping together."

Balthazar choked, and came to an abrupt stop, almost slamming into a lady who had been walking in his direction. She shot him an irritated glare, while he stammered out a quick apology. Balthazar quickly hurried after Castiel, his eyes wide.

"What the _hell?!"_ he yelped. "Wha — how — they're _brothers!"_

"Uh, no, they're _my_ brothers," Castiel retorted, seemingly unbothered by his announcement. "They're only step-brothers."

"Still, it's _weird,"_ Balthazar muttered, still in a state of shock. "And you're — you're okay with this? With your brothers dating each other?"

"They're step-brothers," Castiel repeated. "And it'll make mum and dad freak out, so yes, yes I will." He grinned. "Dad has the _funniest_ voice when he's having a panic attack."

Balthazar gaped, and Castiel reached out to steer him away from crashing into yet another oncoming pedestrian.

"You know Cassie, you're my best friend and all, but I have no idea how your mind works," Balthazar muttered, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter Two

Dinner at the Shurley's went about the same as usual. The family gathered at the dinner table, and Chuck hurriedly said grace, not bothering to ask his children or wife what they had to be thankful for (not since Castiel's dreamy, "Dean Winchester's lower regions", or Gabriel's declaration of how pleased he was that he hadn't been arrested the week prior).

Amelia sat quietly next to Jimmy, who was alternating between shooting sharp warning glances at Gabriel, and even sharper looks of warning at Castiel. Castiel didn't really care — Jimmy just wasn't that scary — and the threatening glances seemed to encourage Gabriel rather than dissuade him.

"…and then Kali, that bitch, just comes out and says, _"you're great and all Gabe, but Baldur fucked me last night. And this morning. And that's what I was doing just now, actually, until you interrupted."_ I mean, come on, _Baldur?!_ That guy couldn't get it up if he tried! Hey Amber, do you know why she did it?"

"It's Amelia," Amelia replied hesitantly, while Jimmy snapped, "no one _cares_ Gabe!"

"No, honey, go on," Becky encouraged. "You can't keep these things bottled up. You need to express yourself." She glanced around the table, at Jimmy's look of disbelief, at Chuck's reluctant acceptance, at Castiel's gleeful grin, and smiled indulgently. "I watched it on Dr. Phil."

"Mum!" Jimmy moaned.

"It's because I refused to change my name to Loki. _Loki!"_ Gabriel's nose crinkled in distaste. "Kali has this thing for Norse Gods, yeah, so she tells me to change my name, and I was totally considering it, but…then I thought, _'is Kali worth all the future Marvel references?'_ I don't even _like_ Thor that much; Iron Man is so much better. So I thought about all the great things about Kali — she's hot, foreign, and down for pretty much anything — and then I realised that she's kind of crazy, and this relationship probably wouldn't last very long. And I was right."

Gabriel swallowed a forkful of potato, while Jimmy's eye twitched manically.

"That's…sad." Amelia sounded uncertain.

"I'll slap the bitch," Becky promised.

Gabriel smiled. "Thanks mum."

Chuck glanced at Jimmy, noting his son's pleading expression, and turned to Amelia. "So, how did you and Jimmy meet?" he asked, in an obvious attempt to change the topic.

"We were doing a project at school," Amelia replied. "You know, those flour sack baby ones?"

Chuck grinned. "We used to have those back when I was at school! You know — "

"They named it _Claire!"_

Chuck blinked, while Jimmy groaned in despair. "I'm sorry, son?"

"Claire," Castiel repeated. _"Claire."_

"I like Claire," Jimmy retorted heatedly.

Grinning, Castiel leaned forward, and said in a mock-whisper, "Amelia named it."

Amelia blinked, unsure of how she was supposed to respond.

"I think Claire is rather simple, don't you?" Becky mused. "But I guess some people just can't handle the more colourful names — it nearly broke my heart when Chuck made me name those two _James_ and _Anna."_

By now, reactions around the table were varied. James looked like he wanted to sink through the floor, Michael and Lucifer looked bored, Chuck was torn between regaining control of the situation (for Jimmy's sake), or allowing his family to wreak their havoc (because after a while, you just went with it), Anna was sighing, and Gabriel and Castiel looked equally gleeful.

"Thanks mum," Anna told Becky, although she didn't sound particularly offended.

"But then Castiel kind of balances it out," Becky continued, oblivious to Amelia's discomfort.

Castiel turned to Amelia. "Whenever I want to cry about my name, I remind myself that it's better than Lucifer's."

Lucifer glared.

"Oh _get over it!"_ Becky retorted heatedly. "It's a good name! The minute I looked at my adorable baby boy, I just _knew_ he'd grow up to be a real lady killer. And what girl _doesn't_ love a bad boy? I'm just speeding things up for those little ingrates that don't realise what a bad boy my baby truly is."

She reached across the table to pinch Lucifer's cheek. Lucifer at least no longer looked bored, and was staring at his mother in mortification. Beside him, Michael was staring pointedly at the table (and oh, Castiel couldn't wait for that bombshell to drop).

Amelia watched them, gaping. Castiel grinned and leaned towards her.

"Yeah, she just _loves_ those bad boys." He nodded towards his father, who had given up any attempts to stop his wife, and was awkwardly asking Jimmy to pass the potatoes.

...

It's late at night when Castiel finally finished his glorious invention. He sat back, staring at it proudly — and okay, maybe it wasn't his, but the thing had been an exploding disaster before he'd gotten his hands on it. And alright, maybe it still was, but there was no way he was allowing a tiny issue like getting trapped in a foreign, and possibly dangerous, universe dissuade him from going.

Just imagine the _rewards_ — getting proof of British-Balthazar on video, discovering alternate versions of himself, his friends and family, showing Dean Winchester that they could be happy together (because yes, alternate him and Dean _would_ be together, surely, and yes, Dean Winchester would definitely be coming with him).

"I'm not going with you," Jimmy said, and Castiel turned. He'd forgotten his twin was there — he'd listened to Jimmy's irritated rants about how they were all embarrassments, yada-yada-yada, for about ten minutes, and then he'd plugged his earphones in.

And he was not a bad brother — if anyone was, it was Jimmy, because of all the siblings he could choose to inflict his company on, he chose the one that actually had important work to do.

Castiel turned to him. _"You?_ Why would I be taking _you?"_

"…Uh, because I'm your twin."

Castiel snorted. _"Please._ I'll have you know, there was an extensive application process for this — I had _hundreds_ of applicants."

Well, okay, he had Crowley, and he had Balthazar (because he'd hacked into Balthazar's email, and had sent the application himself), and that was it. But that didn't matter, because he already knew who he was taking.

Inter-dimensional travel was a _brilliant_ idea for a first date.

"So who are you taking?" Jimmy asked.

Castiel beamed. "Dean Winchester."

"…Oh god."

"I know right?" Castiel leaned forward eagerly. "Our first couples vacation." Pre-couple, whatever, no one cared about the specifics. "It can be like…an early honeymoon."

Jimmy stared at him for a few moments. "Why am I related to you?" he groaned at last.

...

Castiel knocked on his parents door, and then barged in without bothering to wait for a response. Yeah, it'd suck if they were in the middle of things he'd rather never see (unfortunately 'again' had to be tacked on to the end of that sentence; the consequence of barging in with no warning was that you saw way too much way too often), but if his parents weren't vigilant enough by now, then that was their fault.

Both his parents were sitting on the bed; although that was as far as it went. Becky was flipping through a magazine, while Chuck typed away on his laptop, probably working on his newest book. Castiel noticed the frequent glances his mother would shoot at his father — or more specifically, his laptop — but Chuck had made her promise that she wouldn't interfere with his writing anymore, not since the time she made changes to his final draft without his permission, and didn't tell him until after he'd sent it to the publisher (frankly, Castiel didn't know why he was so upset — the lead male fit way better with the secondary male character anyway).

"I won't be back for a few days," Castiel told them cheerily. "You know, dimension travel, and all that."

"Sure thing honey," Becky told him, without looking up from her magazine. "Follow your dreams!"

"What, no!" Chuck protested. "What are you talking about, it's a school night, and dimension travel!? What does that even _mean?"_

"We need to support him with whatever he wants to do with his life," Becky replied serenely, nodding her head. "I read it in this _great_ psychology book about the developing child. And 'travelling to another dimension' is probably teen slang for eloping, right honey?"

_"What?!"_

"No, it means dimension travelling," Castiel replied, smiling. "But thanks mum, dad."

"I haven't said yes to anything!" Chuck protested.

Castiel left the room, ignoring his father's protests, and headed to his own bedroom. He shut the door behind him. The room was now empty, Jimmy having left sometime in his absence. He stared at the floor, at the machine that had cost him $2 and one of his mum's poisonous sandwiches, and bit back a squeal of excitement (because squeals totally weren't cool, unless someone else was doing them, and you had your phone present for some blackmail material).

He grabbed his pyjamas out of his closet, dumped them on the bed, and grinned once again. This was going to happen tomorrow, and it was going to be _so fucking cool._

_..._

At the Winchester home, Dean was wholly unaware of the his role in ensuing events. He knew that Castiel was crazy, and he knew Castiel thought this 'dimension travel' machine actually worked, but he had absolutely no idea that Castiel expected _him_ to try it out with him.

(Obviously if he'd known, he'd say something along the lines of _"hell no, are you insane?!"_ Because there was no way he was going anywhere with Castiel Shurley, even if technically they wouldn't be going anywhere, because there was no way that machine was going to work).

Dean walked into his room, ran a hand through his hair, stretched, and turned towards his window, intending to close the blinds. Then his window — cheerfully positioned _right_ across from Castiel's in the neighbouring house — decided to be a dick, and gave him a clear view of Castiel. Who had no shirt on. And was about to have no pants on, because apparently he couldn't _close the damn curtains_ when he was changing, and also because, for some reason, the world hated Dean, and decided that the love letter wasn't enough — no, now he needed a striptease too.

He ran over to the glass, yanked it open, and frantically yelled _, "SHURLEY, CLOSE THE DAMN WINDOW!"_

Castiel looked up, and cried, "oh, hey Dean!", just as the lights in the room next to his turned on, and Gabriel appeared.

_"HEY DEANO, SPYING ON MY BABY BRO?!"_

"I'm not looking!" Dean snapped back. "Just — close your window! I mean, who opens the curtains when they're changing, _geez!"_

"What are you screaming about?" Oh great, now Michael had joined the conversation, because everyone's room just needed to be on the one side of the damn house.

"I think Dean Winchester is perving on Cas." Wait, was that Lucifer? What the hell was Lucifer doing in Michael's room, instead of doing something productive, like _sleeping?_

"Winchester, how _dare you — "_

His door opened, and Sam poked his head in. "What's with all the yelling?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Go to bed," Dean replied, quickly closing the blinds.

Sam blinked, stared dubiously at the window, and then turned around and walked off. Dean sighed and flopped onto the bed. Yeah, he really needed to convince his parents to move.

**...**

**AN:**

**So…the actual dimension travel will probably happen in the next chapter, and then I'll be able to bring the canon supernatural characters in :D thank you to everyone who has read and commented on this, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**


	3. Chapter Three

Sometimes you just knew you were having a bad day. Little moments clued you in — maybe you'd trip down the staircase, or your car would break down, or you'd lose your wallet. In Dean's case, the thing that told him he'd be having a bad day was Castiel Shurley. More specifically, it was Castiel Shurley sitting on _his_ bed, giving him a grin that, in Dean's mind, translated to, _"I will destroy you."_

"Hi Dean," Castiel said, and Dean screamed internally.

And externally. _"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!"_

"Your mum let me in," Castiel replied cheerily. Mary Winchester appeared at that exact moment, probably drawn by the ruckus. Her brow was creased in confusion.

"Is everything alright here?" she asked.

"Hi Mrs. Winchester," Castiel said politely, as if he wasn't a creature from the depths of Hell. Dean shot him a dirty look.

Mary's turned her attention to Dean. "Dean, there you are!" she said, her eyes narrowing. "Honestly, when you promise someone you'll help them, you don't go and disappear at the last minute!"

Dean blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Castiel you'd help him with his science project." Dean's stomach dropped. "And then what, you decided to disappear with no warning?!"

"I didn't — "

"Mrs. Winchester, it's fine, really," Castiel said, almost shyly — and, oh god, this guy was _good._ Dean would have found it kind of cool, if it was anyone but Shurley. "Dean doesn't have to explain. There's plenty of time now."

"No!" No, no _way_ was he going anywhere with that lunatic. "Look, I definitely didn't agree to help him with anything!"

"You did," Castiel replied calmly. "Last night actually — remember that conversation we had by our windows?"

Dean spluttered.

Mary beamed. "I didn't know you boys were so close," she exclaimed, and Dean felt the urge to bang his head on the wall. Repeatedly.

She turned to Dean. "Honestly Dean, you do _not_ treat your friends like this."

Okay, forget banging his head, it was Castiel who'd be getting acquainted with his wallpaper.

Mary turned and walked away, having seemingly decided that the situation was resolved; Castiel was fine, and Dean would be making up for his hurtful actions (what a joke) by stepping into the psychopath's lair, where he'd probably be locked in the basement, and handcuffed to the bed.

And _no way in Hell_ was Dean going to let that happen.

"Mum!" he yelled, running after her. "Mum, wait, you don't understand, we aren't friends, he's _weird — "_

"I'm disappointed in you, Dean," Mary scolded. "Castiel is a lovely boy!"

She turned around briefly. Castiel, now standing in the doorway of Dean's bedroom, waved cheerily. Mary smiled at him; the smile faded the second she turned her sights back on her son.

"Now you go over to the Shurley's house, and help that boy, just like you promised!"

"I didn't promise him anything!" Dean protested.

"He can stay for lunch Mrs. Winchester!" Castiel called out.

Dean shot his mother the most hopeless stare he could muster. Mary was a sympathetic woman; surely she would see the pure desperation in her son's eyes.

"Mum, _please!"_ he begged.

...

"I hate you Shurley. I hate you _so_ much."

(Mary had not seen the pure desperation in her son's eyes. Instead she'd pushed him out the front door, and had told him not to come home until after lunch).

"You think that now, but that's how all romcoms start out," Castiel replied cheerily.

"You're insane!" Dean snapped. "I don't even _like_ you, you psychotic son of a bitch!"

"Actually, the term you're looking for is 'son of a psychotic bitch. I love my mother, but she is extremely crazy."

Dean glared. "Look, since you brainwashed my mum, let's just get this over with so I can go home. Where's your project?"

"In my room," Castiel replied.

Dean thought, _'bed, handcuffs,'_ and then he thought, _'nope.'_

"Oh no. No way. I am not going in there."

"What's going on?"

He jumped, and turned around. Gabriel stood in the doorway of what Dean thought led to the kitchen, looking between them, his eyebrows raised. Dean averted his gaze, because the only thing worse than Castiel was Castiel _and_ Gabriel. They were both as bad as each other (although Castiel was worse; Castiel was _always_ worse).

"Dean doesn't want to go in my room," Castiel told Gabriel.

Gabriel's eyebrows raised further. "Why not?" he asked. "You couldn't take your eyes off it last night."

Dean's cheeks flushed. "He left his curtains open!" he protested.

"And what, there was nothing on TV?"

_"NO!_ Look, I was trying to tell him to close the curtains!"

Gabriel smirked. "Sure you were."

"I _was!"_ Dean snapped, hoping he didn't sound as frantic as he felt. Castiel stood the side watching them, his head moving back and forth, as if observing a tennis match. "I wasn't looking, why the hell would I be looking?!"

Gabriel shrugged. "Look, I don't blame you. If it were your brother, I'd have popcorn out and everything."

And with that lovely declaration, he turned around, and left the room.

Dean's eyes widened. "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?!" he spluttered.

Castiel blinked. "I think it means he wants to see Sam naked."

"Wha — _no!_ No fucking way! Gabriel is staying far away from Sam!"

(Even though Sam totally deserved his own Shurley-stalker, for all the times he'd laughed at Dean's plight).

Castiel cocked his head to the side, and his lips curved. "You're extremely hot when you get protective, do you know that?"

"…Let's just go."

...

"Ahh! Here it is!"

Castiel stood next to…whatever the hell he was standing next to, and Dean stood in the doorway, staring warily into the room. Yes, it was just a bedroom, but it was _Shurley's_ bedroom, and for all he knew there was some kind of trap waiting for him the second he stepped into the room. Maybe one of those nets that left you dangling midair; Dean wouldn't put it past the little psychopath.

"Are you going to come in?" Castiel called out. "I want to show you my masterpiece."

Dean sighed, and stepped into the room. He paused, waited for a moment (and totally did not feel stupid doing so), and then continued inside.

He stared at the object Castiel was now holding. It was small and rectangular, with what looked like two huge buttons on the top. Dean stared at it in confusion for a few moments, because he'd been expecting to see the diorama they were supposed to be working on for biology class.

"What is that?" he asked. "I thought we were supposed to be making — " He paused, his mind going back to the previous biology class, and Castiel's mad ramblings. "Oh god, is that the 'dimension travel' machine you were talking about?"

Castiel smiled. "Yes."

Oh god. "Jesus, you really are insane, do you know that?"

"I'm Castiel," Castiel replied cheerily, and placed the box-thing…machine…on the floor. "Come over here, and let's try it out."

"Fuck no!" Dean spat, turning around. "I'm out of here."

"Dean," Castiel sighed, "this is a machine that let's us _travel to other dimensions._ This is a scientific breakthrough! How are you not excited?!"

"Because that thing _does not work!"_ Dean growled. "It is a box, with two buttons glued on the top, and you're _crazy_ if you think it'll actually do anything!"

"It works," Castiel insisted. "Trust me — I've seen things, Dean, and by 'things', I mean British Balthazar."

Dean stared. "…Okay," he said at last, "you know what, I'm leaving. Who cares what mum says; I am _not_ dealing with this."

"Dean! _Dimension travel!"_

Dean rolled his eyes and took a step towards the doorway, intending to get the hell out of here and never look back — and he'd make sure to board his windows up the second he got back — when Castiel grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me!" Dean protested, trying to shake him off.

"Just try it!" Castiel pleaded. "It'll work, I promise!"

"No! Let go!" Dean snapped. "This is insane, _you_ are insane, and _I_ am insane for ever stepping into your room! Seriously, it's pretty much the equivalent of walking into a serial killer's lair."

Castiel did not let go, and Dean was seriously tempted to punch him in the face — just one punch, seriously, what could it hurt? Other than Shurley that was, but that was a goal, so he really didn't care too much — when Castiel's foot hit one of the buttons on the box. Dean saw a sudden flash of light, and then there was nothing.

...

When the light faded, and he found himself (and, unfortunately, Castiel) on the side of a road, the first thing Dean thought was, _'oh my god, I died, and Heaven seriously sucks, and I'm stuck with this guy for the rest of eternity.'_

The second thing he thought was, _'oh my god, that stupid machine actually worked.'_

The third thing he thought was, _'Shurley, I will kill you. Slowly.'_ Because the one thing he knew for sure was, this was all Castiel's fault.

**...**

**AN:**

**Some of the canon SPN characters will probably be here in the next chapter :D Thank you to everyone who has commented on this, and taken the time to read this story. I really appreciate it, and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so…this is my first supernatural fanfic ever, so I'm kind of nervous xD Basically, I just really wanted to create this crazy AU where the character relationships and personalities are completely ridiculous, and then have these characters meeting the canon SPN!universe characters. Which will happen…very soon (I just need to set up this universe a bit more). Anyway, just tell me what you think of it so far.


End file.
